One concern with the process of forming a microelectronic device, such as a device utilizing transistors, for example, involves the step of filling source/drain regions with epitaxial material, such as with a silicon germanium material. As transistor geometries become smaller, source/drain regions become more narrow with every generation, and therefore more difficult to fill with epitaxial material. Poor epitaxial fill may result in poor yield of transistors during device fabrication.